Moonlight Feelings
by Suffering Angel
Summary: **UPDATED! ** Duran/Angela/Kevin. Midnight. the time to think of yourself. and of those closest to you
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3, no matter how many fics I write. Maybe I should just write it in my bio and be done with it.

A/N: it's official. I'm inlove with the love triangle Duran/Angela/Kevin, even if you don't think that Angela/Kevin exists. I say Kevin/Carlie doesn't exist either, yet there're fics about it. I've seen tons of Lise/Kevin fics. Why not Kevin/Angela?! HUH?! Anyways, enjoy!

Angela: CHIBIRAYE! You said I'll get a brake!

ChibiRaye-Chan: you will, once I'll type that Carlie/Heath fic.

Angela: which will be never

ChibiRaye-Chan: school's gonna be in. gimme a break x.x

Angela: :P

Moonlight Feelings

Midnight. A time when all are in bed, sleeping peacefully. But for at least three young heroes, the midnight hour is the best time to lie in bed, and think about their lives. And each other.

The princess of Altena sat on the window seal and looked at the stars. She sighed heavily as tears came down her cheeks. 

Hasn't she been a good enough daughter? She did her best to be polite and lady like. But she needed attention! If only her mother would've scolded her, surely she would've listened! But her mother was too busy on other things. One of them was how to get her daughter killed.

And Angela's only hope of ever getting through to her mother was by defeating 8 God Beasts who once destroyed the world. Great. Not to mention having to fight an old friend.

Duran turned yet again in his bed, unable to sleep. It was quite odd, since the last time they've had the loxury of an inn was about a week ago. But sleep still escaped the swordsman's grasp.

He looked at at his sword, the sword which belonged to his father. He knew that keeping it was just extra baggage, but he couldn't care less. It was among the only things that Loki had left him.

Duran frowned as he thought of Wendy and his aunt, Stella. They were everything for him, yet he left them. He clearly remembered the last thing Wendy said to him before he left.

'Crybaby brother, I hate you!'

Teeth clenched, Duran tried to force sleep upon himself. But he couldn't. A soft humming prevented him from doing so. He looked at the source of the noise with mixed emotions.

Sure, he liked Angela. He liked her a lot. But there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he'd admit it to anyone, not even himself. But business before pleasure. The last thing he needed was to get in love in the middle of a mission as big as the one they were on. Wait, in love?! Where did THAT come from?

"Will you please stop it? It's annoying."

Angela looked at Duran a bit surprised, but then her face showed little more than pure annoyance.

"Why? Sounds nice."

Duran glared and Angela sent a warm glance towards the third member of their little party.

The young half Beastman turned away from his friends and exhaled. He didn't understand the true nature of Duran and Angela's teasing, but even Kevin knew better than to face them when one started.

But even the seemingly innocent and naïve 15 year old had a side to him that kept him up at night. Mainly images of why he even joined Angela and Duran in the first place. For his Karl. His precious Karl…

Stop thinking about it! It'll be all right! The Goddess will help, and then Beast King will pay!

That's what Kevin shouted at himself each and every night.

Until he fell asleep.

A/N: I'm gonna stop now. This was pretty much a short look at each of the characters. The next chapter'll be their thoughts about each other. R&R!


	2. Princess's tears

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3. That I don't

A/N: I'm gonna get this off of my back so I can work on Touches of Evil quietly.

Duran: MORE self promotion?! Will this disgrace never end?!

Oh shush .

Moonlight Feelings

She looked away from her friends and outside, watching as the snowflakes fell down. A sigh escaped Angela's lips. This wasn't the first time Duran and herself were willing to go at each other's throats for practically no reason at all, and then Kevin came in between, mostly in her favor. Why, she didn't know. But it felt nice once in a while to be supported.

To be completely honest, she didn't want to fight with Duran. But he just kept yelling at her for every little thing she did. Like she didn't have enough on her mind, she has to worry about endangering any chance she had with him over nothing at all. If only he was just a bit less bullheaded and stubborn! Maybe then, they could become decent friends, talking to each other instead of yelling at each other. But NO! His highness just had to have EVERYTHING go his way!

A frown found his way to her face. She didn't like thinking about him like that any more than she did arguing with him. But she did both anyway.

'He's so different from what I thought he'd be when I met him…'

When she first met Duran outside the cave of waterfalls, the last thing she thought he'd be was the annoying brat she came to know. After all, he was a mercenary of Forcena, and those were known for bravery, courage and high manners. Certainly not what she saw in Duran now, after a few months of traveling together.

And then there was Kevin. Angela still had to blush and giggle at the first time they met him.

They were in the Jad prison cell. She felt like she was going to go insane with Duran going on about how he could've taken the Beastmen on alone, when a low, raspy voice told them to be quiet. Angela's first reaction was a feeling of gratitude. Then they began talking to the person on the other side of the wall. The person obviously had a speaking problem, but he sounded calm, confident. Angela even found him… cute.

She had to admit, when she saw him, she thought he was far beyond. 

Getting to know him better, she learned that he _was_ cute. There was no other way to describe his behavior. Finding it endearing, Angela couldn't help but develop a small yet existent crush on the half beastman. Much to Duran's disapproval.

Another sigh escaped the princess's lips, one too many for her to count.

A/N: I think I'll leave it here and write Duran and Kevin's thoughts later, since this is coming out longer than I thought (what, this chapter alone is longer than the first?) so, R&R! ^.^


End file.
